The New Pups in the Pound
The New Pups in the Pound is a fan-made story written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Holly, Cooler, Bright Eyes, and Nose Marie meet July, Drumstick, and Chew Chew. Plot (Holly and Nose Marie are walking down the street. She peeks into an ally and sees Drumstick, Chew Chew, and July asleep together. She walks into the alley and wakes them up.) Chew Chew: "Yawns* Huh, what are you doing here? Holly: Oh, We saw you three here and wondered if you were homeless. Drumstick: Well, as a matter of fact we are. July: Wait, you can understand what we're saying? Nose Marie: Yes. It's because of Puppy Power. Chew Chew: What's that? Holly: It's....well, we'll explain later. Anyway, do you three want to come to my pound? July and Chew Chew: Sure. Drumstick: I don't know, it doesn't sound very exciting. Nose Marie: Please come, we promise it will be alright. Drumstick: Okay, we'll come. Holly: Great, follow me. Drumstick, July, and Chew Chew fallow Holly and Nose Marie to the pound. '('At Holly's Puppy Pound...) Holly: Welcome to your temporary home. What are your names? Drumstick: I'm Drumstick. July: I'm July. Chew Chew: "'m Chew Chew. (Cooler walks up to Holly and Nose Marie) Cooler: Hi, girls. Who are your friends? Nose Marie: Cooler, this is Drumstick, Chew Chew, and July. Cooler: Nice to meet all of you. Chew Chew: Cooler, could I talk to you alone? Cooler: Sure, Chewster. (Cooler and Chew Chew go behind Cooler's dog house.) Chew Chew: You know July, the cat over there. Cooler: Yeah? Chew Chew: Well, she's my adopted sister, and thinks she's a dog, so could you treat her as if she's a puppy. Cooler: Sure, she'll be the cat's meow of the pound. *laughs* (Across the street from the pound, a man looks out the window and sees July.) Man: "If I'm not mistaken, that a Mongrowlian Black, the raerest breed of cat in the world! I get my hands on that cat or my names not Frederick Q. Nichol-Bach!" (Back at the pound, Chew Chew is standing with Bright Eyes outside her dog house.) Bright Eyes: My name is Bright Eyes, what's yours? Chew Chew: Squeaky, I mean Chew Chew! Bright Eyes: Squeaky? Chew Chew: yeah, it's something my dad called me. Bright Eyes: I think it's cute can I call you that? Chew Chew: Sure, Bright Eyes. (Frederick walks to the pound. Holly and Cooler are filing papers) Holly: Can we help you, sir? Frederick: Well, yes. I whould like to adopt a cat. Holly: Well, what kind of cat would you like? Frederick: Oh, well, then i'll take that one then. Goes to July and picks her up. Frederick: Now, how much does he cost? Holly: July's a girl, and pets here don't cost anything, but you can make a donation to.... Frederick: Ok, great, well I'll just be on my way, goodbye. (Frederick walks away with July. Drumstick and Bright Eyes get suspicious and follow him. Bright Eyes and Drumstick look into the window and sees that Frederick has locked July up in a very small cage and is taking a picture of her.) Frederick: After I snap the right picture of her, I, Federick Q. Nichol-Bach, post her on a popular bidding website and be rich! Drumstick: Whoa! We better go get Cooler! (Drumstick runs back to the pound.) Cooler: What is it, Drumstick? Drumstick: Do you know that guy that adopted July? Cooler: Yeah? Bright Eyes: Well, he only adopted her so he could sell her online! Cooler: Whoa! That doesn't sound good to me. What should we do? Drumstick: Well, one of us can cause a distraction, whille the other sneaks into the house though the giant pet door. Cooler: There's a giant pet door? Drumstick: Yes, he has a large pet door on his house. (Cooler, Bright Eyes. and Drumstick go to the house. Cooler throws a rock at the window. Frederick goes to see what it is whille Drumstick and Bright Eyes sneak into the house.) July: Drumstick! Bright Eyes! You've come to rescue me! Drumstick: July, use your claws to free yourself. July: But, dog claws aren't that sharp. Drumstick: Trust me, yours are. July unlocks the cage with her claws and runs out of the house with Drumstick, Cooler, and Bright Eyes. Frederick then sees the empty cage. Frederick: Just as I thought. That cat used her claws to escape. But, she hasn't seen the last of Frederick Q. Nichol-Bach! (Back at the Pound...) Cooler: Drumstick, how whould you like to be a member of the Pound Puppies? Drumstick: Sure, it sounds thrilling! July: Can I also be a member of the Pound Puppies? Cooler: Sure. Chew Chew: Can I also join? Cooler: Of course! You are all now official members of the Pound Puppies. The End Trivia This is explained how July, Drumstick, and Chew-Chew joined the pound in The Cat Dog. Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's